


you are the cause of my ascension

by BucketLover



Category: Homestuck, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), SBURB (Homestuck), they play a game and bring the end of the world, vmin is responsable for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Your name is Kim Namjoon and today is not a special day, whatsoever. Or at least, that's what you wish you could say.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Act 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sburb au literally no one asked for. If people who are not familiar with homestuck will read this then i will explain stuff after every chapter. lmao i don't even know if _anyone_ will read this, but here it is. Formatting is a nightmare send help.

A young man stands in his bedroom. 

It just so happens that today, the 13th of June 2013, is a completely normal and uneventful day.

It was about 18 years ago that he was given life, which means he already has a name. You should try guessing what his name is. 

What is the name of this young man? 

* * *

# >Enter name 

* * *

  
"CLUMSY HALFWIT"  
Really? Very funny, let’s be serious now.  


* * *

# >Try again

* * *

  
"KIM NAMJOON"  
That’s better. 

* * *

Your name is KIM NAMJOON. As it was previously mentioned, TODAY is not a special day whatsoever. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You love MUSIC and you even produced your own MIXTAPE. You occasionally engage in RAP BATTLES with some of your friends and you like to think you are PRETTY GOOD at it. You also have a fascination for CRABS. Your friends think you are SMART but you often destroy everything you touch, that’s why your nickname is GOD OF DESTRUCTION. 

Now that we got the basic Homestuck introduction out of the way let’s move on to a fanfiction structure that we are more familiar with. 

That's better. Namjoon glanced out the window looking out for the delivery man. A game is coming out today. He wasn’t all that into it, but Jimin and Taehyung had convinced everyone to play it. Well, Hoseok has yet to come around but he could never resist one of Jimin’s requests no matter how crazy they are. 

A sound from his computer got Namjoon’s attention. It appears two of his friends have been trying to get in contact with him.

\-- vanteSaxophonist [VS] began pestering  reassertedMoonchild [RM] \--

VS: hyung?  
VS: hyuuuuuuuuung??   
RM: Yes, I’m here.   
VS: okay good  
VS: did it come?  
RM: Not yet. It should be here any minute, though.  
RM: Any luck with convincing Hobi?   
VS: unfortunately no :/  
VS: jimin is still working on it  
VS: he’s hoping he can get him to wake up  
RM: I think he’ll come around eventually.  
RM: What about you? Did you wake up?   
VS: no… but today is the big day so who knows what can happen, right?  
RM: That’s true. But how are we going to do this?   
VS: oh well, jungkookie will connect to jin-hyung since he’s got some free time now  
VS: if he doesn’t do it he might not get time to do it later  
RM: I see. Is there even a later, though?  
VS: well no, but it’s not like his manager knows that, right?  
RM: True, I guess.   
VS: hold on, jimin’s texting me  
VS: talk to you later 

\--  vanteSaxophonist [VS] ceased pestering reassertedMoonchild [RM] \--

Another look at the window, and Namjoon realized he would still have to wait. He turned back towards his computer. 

\-- justinSeagull [JS] began pestering reassertedMoonchild [RM] \--

JS: namjoon hyung  
RM: Jungkook-ah, what is it?  
JS: just wanted to see what you are doing  
JS: im waiting for jin hyung  
JS: btw hyung  
RM: What?  
JS: i talked to yoongi hyung he said hed help me with my mixtape too  
RM: That’s good. We can start working on it after we enter, ok?  
JS: of course  
JS: jimin would have my head if i didnt play  
JS: or if i mess up his plans  
RM: He can be quite scary for how small he is, right?  
JS: just like yoongi hyung  
JS: dont let him know i said that  
RM: Yeah, sure.  
RM: Just don’t let Jimin know either.  
RM: Jungkook? 

\-- justinSeagull [JS] is now idle -- 

RM: Of course...   


\--  reassertedMoonchild [RM] ceased pestering justinSeagull [JS]\--


	2. Act 1 Part 2

A young man stands in his bedroom. 

It just so happens that today, the 13th of June 2013, is the day he would be playing a long-waited video game with his friends. This young man is feeling quite excited about the whole event even though he knows how it will end. His manager was not quite pleased about him taking a break in the middle of the day like this, but unbeknownst to her this is the last time he would need to take a break from his schedule. This young man knows that what is about to happen is quite unfortunate, yet it can’t be helped. 

* * *

# >Enter name 

* * *

What? Do you not know what his name is? His face is everywhere these days. Fine, I will let you guess. 

* * *

"NARCISSISTIC TROLLFACE" 

No, I won’t let you do this again. Aren’t you sick of this already? 

* * *

# >Try again

* * *

  
"KIM SEOKJIN" 

See? That wasn’t so hard. 

* * *

Your name is KIM SEOKJIN. As it was previously mentioned you were about to start playing a GAME. Despite your love for games you don’t get nearly enough TIME for it. You are an ACTOR and have appeared in various FAMOUS DRAMAS. Your dashing GOOD-LOOKS have given you many work opportunities and these days you are very BUSY because of it. You also love COOKING and like to send food to your FRIENDS whenever you can. 

* * *

Seokjin threw his bag in a corner of his room. Sometimes he can’t even get time to _breathe_ and while he is grateful his manager works so hard there are times he just wants to give her a month long vacation in Hawaii. Which he knows for a fact that she wouldn’t accept. 

With a sigh, he picks up the script he left last night on his keyboard. He opened a drawer and just threw it in. He won’t have any need for it again, right? He closed the drawer and opened the one above it to get out his Sburb discs. 

He turned on his computer, immediately opening pesterchum to text Jungkook.

\--  worldwideHansome [WH] began pestering  justinSeagull [JS]  \--

WH: Are you ready jungkook   
WH: We should hurry   
JS: yes hyung   
JS: tell me when the client connects   
WH: It should connect right about now   
WH: Oh it says a server wants to connect   
JS: yeah thats me   
JS: oh sweet i can see you hyung   
JS: damn you really got a giant mansion   
JS: youre rich be my sugar daddy   
WH: Should i be worried that you can see me   
JS: i dont know hyung   
JS: you better not have any secrets   
WH: Wait what do you think you are doing

Seokjin watched in horror as his bed moved from the middle of the room to a corner, by itself. Or better said by Jungkook. 

JS: relax   
JS: im making space to place down all this stuff   
WH: What stuff

After he pressed send, the ground rumbled slightly and Seokjin looked to his left only to see a gigantic structure resembling a canon.

JS: thats the cruxtruder   
JS: jimin hyung told me hes reading a guide right now   
JS: hell tell you what youre supposed to do with it   
WH: And the other thing   
JS: alchemiter   
WH: Oh so we can do alchemy then   
WH: Thats cool   
WH: How do we do that   
JS: well i dont know   
JS: jimin hyung knows this stuff

Seokjin got up from his computer to take a closer look at the “cruxtruder”. He wished he knew what he was supposed to do with this thing. Jimin didn’t tell him that much about this game other than the fact that they would literally end the world. At first Seokjin didn’t take him seriously, but everyone was aware of the fact that Jimin knew things others couldn’t possibly know. 

When Seokjin had first asked him about it, he didn’t believe him. But over time it became clear that he was actually telling the truth. So when Jimin asked him to play this game he agreed. He might have thought longer about it if he knew Jungkook would trash his room. 

He turned back to his computer when he saw his balcony being… enlarged??? One last piece of equipment was placed there. Seokjin sighed and sat down again. 

WH: Jungkookie   
WH: Please tell me those are the only modifications you will do to my house   
JS: for now   
JS: im out of grist   
JS: btw jimin hyung says you have to hit the cruxtruder with something heavy   
WH: What is that supposed to mean   
JS: hold on

Before Seokjin could reply, Jungkook picked up his nightstand. Seokjin watched in horror as the sturdy wood nightstand was dropped on the cruxtruder. A bright light and a pink glowing orb appeared from inside it.

JS: finally your money is used for something   
WH: Is there something wrong with you?   
JS: hyung youre hurting me   
JS: im just trying to help   
WH: Whatever   
WH: Wait a bit yoongi is messaging me

* * *

\--  scribblingGenius [SG]  began pestering  worldwideHandsome [WH]  \--

SG: did you start playing?   
WH: Yes   
WH: Jungkook just smashed my nightstand on the crux thing   
SG: okay   
SG: there is a glowing orb in there right?   
WH: Yeah   
SG: listen   
SG: that's a kernelsprite   
SG: you have to prototype with something   
WH: With what   
SG: anything   
SG: you just have to be careful. it can’t be something dangerous   
SG: like a prey animal or something   
SG: you have to put something harmless   
WH: RJ?   
SG: yeah that works   
SG: anyway i have to go now  
SG: see you soon hyung  


\-- scribblingGenius [SG]  ceased pestering  worldwideHandsome [WH]\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Leave me a comment if you did. I love reading them :D
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Shimmering_Dawn) and [tumblr.](https://the-bucket-lover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
